Resplendent Queen Rinon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50736 |no = 965 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 208 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = By the time she faced the gods in combat, Rinon had changed a lot. When she saw the Guardians of Meirith fighting, and the armored knight who also took part in the battle, she was forced to accept the emptiness she had felt inside for so long. And when she asked herself what it was she was fighting for, the image that came to her mind was that of her two childhood friends. Smiling bitterly after realizing this, Rinon was prepared to sacrifice herself in order to protect her precious friends. |summon = I was thinking too hard. If I had just seen the fun in it all, I wouldn't have been so afraid. |fusion = Thanks... You're suffering too, aren't you? He he, I can read you like a book. |evolution = I don't need a set purpose! I just have to be true to my heart! I have to believe in myself more! | hp_base = 4870 |atk_base = 1730 |def_base = 1880 |rec_base = 2003 | hp_lord = 6453 |atk_lord = 2165 |def_lord = 2344 |rec_lord = 2526 | hp_anima = 7345 |rec_anima = 2288 |atk_breaker = 2403 |def_breaker = 2106 |atk_guardian = 1927 |def_guardian = 2582 | hp_oracle = 5560 |rec_oracle = 2764 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Eternal Grace |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn & probable recovery of HP when attacked |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Serenity Veil |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Asteion Quasar |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Restoration |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & recovers HP and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |arenaAI = 6 |bb1 = * Heal 2300~2600 (+22.5% REC) HP * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity |bb10 = * Heal 2700~3000 (+22.5% REC) HP * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity |sbb1 = * 400% Modifier * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity * Add light/dark elements |sbb10 = * 500% Modifier * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity * Add light/dark elements |ubb1 = * 1000% Modifier * Heal to max HP each turn * +50% BB Gauge filling speed |es = Self-Affirmation |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |evofrom = 50735 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Rinon3 }}